


A shade of Blue

by sonomaria



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonomaria/pseuds/sonomaria
Summary: My first fic ever!Have no idea what i'm doing, but I gotta start somewhere right? ;)





	A shade of Blue

**A SHADE OF BLUE**

**“Where is Del Taco when you need it!!”** Frankie yells as she runs around the kitchen trying to prepare the 3-course dinner that she had promised to make for Grace a long time ago when they first started dating. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it meant something to Frankie and she wanted to show Grace that she was able to create a meal without tater tots for once.

 

  **“It’s a freaking salad?! How hard can it be? It’s cool, I can be cool? I’m only trying to impress the love of my life. No Biggy! Nothing says, ‘I Love You Grace’ like a plate full of kale. GOD! What am I doing?!”** Frankie says while she frantically tries to cut vegetables with one hand and pour wine with the other. **“It’s just food. Calm down Frankie B, she might not even be that hungry or mayb...”**

 

**“Oh, I am Hungry.”** A faint voice interrupts. Frankie does not remember when she stopped breathing or if she died and went to heaven. Fuck air, fuck food, nothing mattered except the person standing on the stairs. Breathtaking was an understatement. No words could even describe what Frankie saw before her. She was no stranger to lust and enjoyed her newfound love life with Grace to the fullest, but this moment... this want… it was something entirely new.

There she was. In a matching thong and bra…almost see through… and in a shade of blue that Frankie, as an artist, swore she had never seen before …topped with a pair of high, black heels that were screaming for attention… and those legs.. _God_ those legs.. it was _everything_ and so much more.

Frankie’s attention is soon drawn to a pair of red lips. Not just any lips… _hers_ … they work magic in many places…one specific place to be exact...

Startled back to reality by her own moan, Frankie lock eyes with a pair of blue ones. Frankie knows what they are saying. Knows it because they are darker than Frankie has ever seen them. Frankie also knows by the way she bites her lip and the way her chest rises… _mine_.

Without breaking eye contact, Frankie slowly takes the last steps up the stairs until she is standing right in front of her. Taking it all in. _God she’s beautiful._

 

**“Like what you see?”** she asks with a trembling voice

**“Can I be honest?”** Frankie asks, as she moves closer until they are standing head to head. Still not touching.

**“…yes”**

**“Grace, to be honest this bra is incredibly sexy but…all I can think about right now is how fast I can tear it off.. so yeah.. I like what I see.. I like it a whole lot..”** Frankie whispers while she runs her thumb over incredibly soft lips.  

 

Now it is Grace’s turn to moan. The combination of lingerie and heels apparently had a surprisingly effect on Frankie. She went to the store the day before to pick it out. Equally proud to be able to pull it off, excited, and turned on by the thought of showing it to Frankie.

She knows the look that Frankie is giving her, and it doesn’t take long before she’s trapped between her and the wall.

**“Kiss me”** she demands as she grabs Frankie by her hair, and Frankie obeys.

Grace feels the heat going through her body when Frankie quickly moves away from her lips to pull her bra strap down hard. Exposing one breast.

Frankie looks at her in the most intimate way. It’s incredibly sexy, but it also makes her impatient. Deciding to take control, Grace runs her hand from Frankie’s neck and through her hair. Demanding eye contact and receives it.

**“…Lick it”** she whispers. She likes being vulgar like this. Nothing hidden. Just pure honesty. She knows how it works on Frankie.

Her wish is granted when she feels Frankie’s lips, tongue and teeth work their magic on her nipple.

**“You’re so good at that...”** she whimpers and starts grabbing Frankie’s hair harder, which makes them both moan at the same time.

They won’t make it up the stairs, let alone the bedroom. Grace doesn’t care. Just as long Frankie is there. Just as long Frankie keeps doing what she’s doing, nothing else matters.

They don’t need words. She doesn’t question it, when Frankie turns her around, so her face is up against the wall. Doesn’t stop her when she pulls her thong down hard. Doesn’t hesitate to spread her legs even wider for her. She knows what’s going to happen and it’s making her impossibly wet.

She feels a breath of cool air on her back as Frankie takes a step back to look at her. She knows what Frankie is doing – taking control.

_Not today_ , Grace thinks. Fuck control.

**“Frankie?”** she says quietly, while turning her head to look over her shoulder.

They make eye contact. They stare into each other’s eyes for what feels like forever, until Grace seals the deal with two small, yet undoubtable words.

**“…Fuck me”**


End file.
